


Sweet Dreams Sweetheart: or, a friend comes to visit, blood is shed, and school is skipped

by MtMaxwell



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 15:49:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3656019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MtMaxwell/pseuds/MtMaxwell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Restless nights, and small town lights shining through single pane windows that never manage to keep out the chill. A knock (or a kick, or that tight feeling you get when you haven't breathed in days or weeks or months) gives Adam a heads up that someone is at the door. Maybe not a knock, maybe more of a ''let me in let me in let me in'' spoken only by the creaking of the wood on the front step.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Dreams Sweetheart: or, a friend comes to visit, blood is shed, and school is skipped

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, okay, okay, I know. I know that there are TONS of great Pynch fics out there in cyberspace, but here's mine. Just one, I promise. Not well written, or firmly rooted in reality, but here you go. Mock if you like, but make it constructive mocking, as I am a mere anonymuncule :) Also, this is set after Blue Lily, Lily Blue.

Restless nights, and small town lights shining through single pane windows that never manage to keep out the chill. A knock (or a kick, or that tight feeling you get when you haven't breathed in days or weeks or months) gives Adam a heads up that someone is at the door. Maybe not a knock, maybe more of a ''let me in let me in let me in'' spoken only by the creaking of the wood on the front step. Adam gets out of bed, not wearing a shirt because he's curios, and maybe a little masochistic, and so what if he-

'' _Open the_ fucking _door Parrish_.'' He opens the door.

Ronan brushes up against him as he bolts inside, an unnecessary measure as the door's wide open. Not unexpected though.

He takes the little room by storm, depositing the raven on top of the fridge (as usual), then opening it (as usual), and finding it empty (as usual), he almost lunges at Adam, who has lain back down, ignoring the knave as he circles the room.

''I'm bored Parrish.'' Ronan snaps, standing over Adam.

          ''And I suppose you want me to _amuse_ you?''

''Go fuck a duck.'' Adam sighs. Ronan sits on the bed. The sink drips, Chainsaw scratches, the clock beats erratically  _I should change the battery,_ Adam thinks. The silence carries on, and on, and on. Adam sits up. They're much closer now, and in a fit of shock or terror or glee, Ronan smiles. It's not a nice smile, coarse enough to rub your skin raw, and the mocking meaning in it makes Adam's skin crawl. Adam groans, ''Shit a Lego garage Ronan,'' and with that, he kisses him, cutting him off mid laugh. It's all fingernails biting too hard into skin, a hand in hair here, a hand clutching at a bare back there, and then a lip is bitten hard enough that blood is drawn, and there is a whimper, or a groan, or a  _I-_

Ronan Stands up, panting, fists clenched and lips bloody, he goes to the door so fast you could almost call it running, only stopping long enough for Chainsaw to fly to his shoulder, only long enough for Adam to get out a ''Good night Ronan,'' before the door is slammed.

 

 Gansey doesn't see him at Monouth that night, and he doesn't show up till Latin the next day.

He sits on the _other_ side of Gansey.

As class gets out Adam catches his arm, only to have it ripped away from him. That stings. 

         ''You could have stayed,'' Adam says, not looking him in the eye, ''I wouldn't have minded.''

Ronan smiles. It's heartbreaking, and heartbroken. ''Talk dirty to me why don't you.'' 


End file.
